Black, White, and Golden Feathers
by Sdb5ss
Summary: Princess Tutu had always been a mystery to Mytho. He was afraid of her yet he yearned for her. With the Raven's blood in his body, Ahiru has had to keep him out of trouble for a while. Dealing with a crow boy is harder than it looks. Now, Mytho is moving on to the girl he has never been able to talk to, the one who has the purest heart, the one who loves him the most...
1. Unexpected Feelings

_**Hello my friends! Or not my friends. After getting a lot of requests and just thinking it over, I put one of my other stories on hold just for you all. BE GRATEFUL! To be truthful I have wanted to do this for a while. The first time I did this was with a oneshot and it was pretty hard to write. Why do you ask it was so hard? It's because I have to think of a creative scenario, match the story, and make the characters react as they normally would, while still getting everything for everyone for what they want. Whatever. I just got to keep writing to my heart's content.**_

Chapter 1: Unexpected Feelings

Deep within a paradoxical world where one can live within death, the ghostly figure Drosselmeyer hopped from foot to foot with glee. "Oh this is great, just great! Everything's going according to plan. My wonderful tragedy shall happen! That foolish girl poisoning the prince's heart with Raven blood will be her ultimate mistake. And she was warned by me even so. Ha! And that knight's reincarnation can't do anything to protect the prince, and we can't forget our little duck who will just keep piecing his heart back together, unaware of the dire consequences." The old man stopped abruptly and sat back down into his rocking chair. He stroked his pointed beard. "Perhaps it would be best to take a little break for a while. Watching my characters at almost every moment of the day is exhausting, and I am an old, dead man who's been working on a book for ages. I could use a rest. The story will go according to plan no matter what happens." Drosselmeyer thought it over more, and eventually decided to take a well deserved nap. He settled in his chair and fell asleep. Near the back of the large, dark expanse filled with gears, a small gear that hadn't before began to turn...

Ahiru walked across the stone pathway of Golden Crown Town's Academy. She yawned and slowly blinked her eyes. Mytho had tried to steal a maiden's heart late in the night. Of all times, it had to be when she was sleeping. Suffice to say, Princess Tutu was rather cranky when she arrived at the scene. What really bothered Ahiru was that Mytho had kept taking glances at her. Not evil stare downs villains usually give heroes. Just quick looks over the girl who his minions had hoisted into the air. She had freed the girl without too much problem. Just as Mytho was about to flee, he stared at her with eyes clouded by a mysterious emotion. Ahiru tapped her index finger on her lip, puzzled. She was quite conscious of the fact that Mytho had the Raven's blood running through him. To her it was probably just an intimidation tactic. Ahiru snorted. Mytho being intimidating? Maybe but not really. Then why did he make her stomach flutter?

Ahiru deep in thought, did not pay close attention to where she was going. Suddenly a person walked into her way.

Oof!" she grunted as she hit the individual. The person was knocked to the ground. "Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going..." Ahiru rubbed her head sorely.

"Watch it next time!" the person snapped.

"Oh, Rue..." Rue frowned at the strawberry blonde. "Here let me help you up." Ahiru extended her hand, eager to assist.

"Stay back! I do not need your help." Rue stood up on her own and moved away from Ahiru's hand. Ahiru's expression dampened.

"You're still as clumsy as ever," Rue chided. "Honestly, it's impossible sometimes to see you as Princess Tutu." Ahiru mouthed Rue's words behind her back, but straightened up when she turned around. "And don't think you've won yet. Even though Mytho failed last night, we will get a heart for my father! It's only a matter of time." With that, Rue walked off.

"Rue... you're hurt. When will your suffering end?" Ahiru murmured sadly.

"Hey Ahiru! Wow you look tired," a voice said from behind.

"Aww, did our special Ahiru stay up all night thinking about the wonderful Fakir? Or was it that heartbreaker Mytho?" another voice piped.

Ahiru's eye twitched. "You're both wrong. I totally was not thinking about Mytho last night. Or Fakir. I'm not creepy like that. I mean I'm not creepy at all unless you think I'm creepy which means I'm creepy to everyone and that means I creep everyone out and I really really don't want that! What am I going to do?!" The duo revealed themselves to be Lilie and Pike, Ahiru's best friends. Pike rolled her eyes while Lilie nodded to Ahiru's rant.

"Not to mention that you'd become a social outcast, forced to abandon your dreams of becoming a ballerina, let alone a prima donna, and would have to live alone for the rest of your life while the only people to comfort you would be Pike and I!"

"Stop overreacting Ahiru. No one finds you creepy. You're weird, awkward, clumsy, and overall uncollected but you're not creepy," Pike remarked.

"Thanks Pike. I think."

"Anyways we better get going. We got to get to the dance studio before Mr. Cat gets angry and tries to marry us."

"Eep! You're right! Let's go!" Ahiru raced off with her friends in tow.

Soon it was time for ballet lessons. The students sat cross-legged before the barre.

"Good morning to you, everyone," Mr. Cat announced himself as he walked through the doorway. "Today we will be studying the art of the pas de deux. If you intend to continue your career in ballet, you must be prepared to learn the basics of this very important technique. As you should know, a pas de deux is a duet between two dancers. It is considered the pièce de résistance and bravura highlight of the show. Pas de deux are all about strength and trust. You must trust your partner to carry you and not let you drop."

"Aren't pas de deux so romantic?" Lilie asked starry-eyed. Pike and Ahiru agreed quietly.

"Grand pas de deux, the traditional ones, have five parts; an entrée or introduction, an adagio, a variation for each dancer, and a coda or conclusion. It is vital that you include each part if you truly wish to make a proper dance!"

Mr. Cat snapped his paws. The penguin at the piano began to play. "Now then. I need two students to come up and show the class how to dance a pas de deux. Do not worry, I will be guiding you along the way." Mr. Cat scanned the room closely. "Miss Rue, Mister Mytho, as my best pupils in the ballet division, would you please demonstrate to everyone the correct way to perform a pas de deux?" Mytho stood up and walked in front of everyone. He simpered at them with lidded eyes, charming them all. Rue also stood up. Mytho held out his hand for her. She reached for it, then hesitated.

"Come Rue, don't be shy," Mytho said calmly, frowning. She glanced at Ahiru who was watching worriedly, then turned back to Mytho and accepted his hand.

Rue bowed to Mytho. He moved his head slightly, his bow. She stood on her right leg and lifted the other one, raising her left arm in the air. Mytho spun her in a pirouette. The audience watched in awe. Rue lifted her left leg all the way up as Mytho extended his left arm. Mr. Cat called out the moves as they did it. Rue dipped down with only her partner to keep her from falling. Mytho brought her back up and she kept her left leg extended. He pushed her forward onto her left leg and she raised her other one and spread her arms out like a bird's. Mytho kept his left arm out too. He moved back and brought his right arm close to him. Rue pulled herself into an attitude. Mytho offered his hand once more. Rue lowered her arm to take it, then hesitated again. This time Mytho did not wait. He quickly grabbed it and spun the surprised brunette. Caught unaware, Rue stumbled and lost her balance. She cried out as she fell to the ground.

"You were too slow," Mytho jeered with an dark undertone. Rue stared at him, her eyes watering. The sitting students gasped.

"Rue!" Ahiru shouted, alarmed. Rue looked away and ran out of the room. Mytho watched her run out without a change in emotion. He glimpsed at Ahiru gaping. His eyes turned golden and he hung his head shamefully.

"Well that was most unexpected. I think that will be enough of a lesson today. Hopefully Miss Rue is fine and has decided to continue practicing the pas de deux as you all should do too. Mytho and Rue's performance was excellent and should be used as an example for your own dances!" Mr. Cat yowled. His tail swished back and forth. "Perhaps you will one day meet the one you shall marry through a pas de deux!" Silence. Mr. Cat immediately began rolling on the ground. "Dismissed!"

Ahiru walked out of the building to the fountain.

"Ahiru, wait," she heard a rough voice say. Fakir strolled over to her.

"Hey Fakir. What do you think happened with Mytho and Rue? I've never seen her be so unsure around him."

"I bet that it was the Raven's blood. As time goes on and you get Mytho's heart shards back, that terrible substance spreads through his body and his mind. I wish I could something more to help..."

"Oh...Well I stopped him last night from stealing a maiden's heart again so I guess I did some good right?"

Fakir started moving towards the front of the academy. "Keeping the Raven sealed away is the only good. If he is unleashed then we'll all be done for. He is the cause of our pain."

"Yeah you're right...you know what was weird though? Mytho kept looking at me."

"You are his enemy. He had to watch out for you," Fakir scoffed.

"No Fakir! He's not our enemy! And it wasn't like that! He seemed to be watching only for me... as though he were worried that I would disappear. He didn't seem upset when I stopped him. He just stared. His eyes were unreadable..."

"Idiot. You're overcomplicating it. Just stay far from him unless you need to. You can't be worried about his emotions right now. We just have to wait until when he will listen and talk to us."

"But that's exactly what I'm worried about..." Ahiru said under her breath. Eventually the duo reached Fakir's house outside of the academy.

"I'm going to try writing more inside. Just small things that won't too big a difference in the world. If I can at least affect those things, maybe I have a shot of reaching Mytho."

"Okay. I wish you good luck then."

Fakir gave a wavering smile, then went inside.

Ahiru went off on her own. She thought about the day's events so far, specifically a very handsome young man. Mytho had looked at her and felt ashamed at his actions. That meant that the real him was still in there. Hope was not totally lost. Ahiru perked up.

"Alright Mytho!" she said aloud, "I'm going to help you whether Fakir tells me to or not!" At that moment, a white haired boy ran holding hands with a dark haired girl. "Was that him?" Ahiru ran after them. She ended up in a mysterious corner of town. The light had an odd feel to it. The air muffled all sound. The hair on Ahiru stood straight.

"Love only me, Liebe," a male voice echoed across the walls.

"Huh?" Ahiru scanned the area.

"Love only me and hate everyone else. Your heart is young and beautiful. You must give it to me. Won't you do that?"

"Yes, I will."

"Then hurry and dance for me. Give me your heart!" Mytho commanded along with a monstrous voice.

"No!" Ahiru exclaimed. Her pendant glowed brilliantly. She became enveloped in a golden egg and burst out of a bubble as Princess Tutu.

"Stop!" She jumped into the scene. Mytho stood atop a pillar of crow-men, clothed in his crow prince attire, arms transformed into giant grey and black wings. The brunette, Liebe, tiptoed en pointe to him.

"Tutu!" Mytho exclaimed, "You're here again."

"Please Miss Liebe, come dance with me," Tutu asked gently.

"Don't listen to her my love. Come into my arms."

"Miss Liebe, what is it that you wish for? Why have you come to a stranger for love?"

"I wish to be free from my parents. I must always be perfect. They say my skills as a ballerina are never good enough. I can never do anything correct. They won't let me go anywhere if I'm not practicing. I should be able to do what I want!" Crow-men sprouted around her. She hung limp in their grasp.

"Yes. Escape from your parents! Rescue yourself with my love!"

"Will disobeying your parents really make you free?" Tutu did an arabesque and stretched her arms to Liebe. "When did dancing become a burden for you both? You mustn't be afraid to do what you love at whatever skill you may be. Talk to your parents about what you want. Agree together and you can be happy again."

"I can be happy...?"

"Yes. Your parents care about you. They only want to see you shine!"

"Mama... Papa..." Tears streaked down Liebe's face.

"No! Love me!" Mytho gasped.

"I... I want to be the ballerina I was meant to be!" The crow-men disappeared into the ground, and Liebe fell safely into Princess Tutu's arms.

"Urgh!" the Prince of Crows grunted. His eyes flashed from pale pink to golden and back. They finally settled on pink. The Raven wings vanished as he hopped from his humanoid perch. He came closer. Princess Tutu, with Liebe in her arms, was unable to take off like normal. Mytho finally stood before her. He knelt and stroked Tutu's face with the back of his hand. "You're such a curious thing," he said with a smile.

"What?"

"I only want to give a pure heart to the Raven. Once I do that, I'll be able to traverse wherever I want. I'm merely repaying him for helping to awaken me. You need not interfere. I promise I'll come back to you for the answers you never gave me."

"But Mytho, this isn't the true you! The true Mytho is kind and loving. You protect everyone and never ask for anything in return. You can't let the Raven's blood control you. And what answers are you talking about?"

"Mytho narrowed his eyes, but still he did not lose his smile. "What do you think of me?"

Tutu's mouth hung open. She closed it and looked down. Suddenly her head snapped up, mustering the most compassionate expression possible. "Mytho... I only desire for you to be happy...to regain your heart...to see you smile...that's why I can't stand aside and do nothing! Sacrificing innocent hearts is not the right choice! This is what I feel from the bottom of my heart!"

Mytho shot up and took a step back. His eyes sprang to golden. "So beautiful..." he whispered. "Tutu..." He clenched his teeth. Another battle between the pink and the golden waged. Mytho at long last disappeared in a gust of black feathers.

Liebe began to stir. Tutu changed back into Ahiru. Liebe woke up in her arms.

"Oh, uh, hey there miss. I kind of just found you here so I was waiting to see when you'd wake up. Yeah..." Ahiru laughed nervously. Her face grew more serious. "Are you okay?"

"I...I'm okay, better than okay. I need to go find my parents and tell them I love them! I have to do what my heart wishes!" She left Ahiru's arms in a single bound. "Thank you for watching over me but I really have to leave now! Good-bye!" She ran to the end of the alleyway.

"You're welcome Liebe!" Wait, she was not supposed to know her name! Ahiru froze her face in an awkward grin and scurried away before Liebe could figure it out.

When she was sure she was out of sight, she breathed a sigh of relief. Liebe was saved and ready to make amends with her parents. Everything was alright. She should have been satisfied with a job well done except, Mytho kept sticking out in her mind. He was doing this to repay the Raven? His life-long enemy? Was he insane? And he was also coming back for answers. If he confronted her, she knew she would be unable to resist telling him how she felt about him. She would vanish in a speck of light. Mytho... he made everything so much more difficult! Ahiru sighed aloud. In order to protect him, she would have to get closer to him, start taking more risks. If Princess Tutu was the only one able to help, then so be it, she would. Maybe Ahiru could also try. She would not let the Raven win, no matter what. With that, Ahiru set forward with Mytho in her head and determination in her heart. Hidden in the shadows of the towering buildings, a single crow with blood-red eyes watched her.

 _ **It's finally done! Ha ha ha *weeps in a corner.* Ahem, sorry about that. I know that the romantic relationship between Tutu and Mytho wasn't at full greatness. I don't have a clear storyline idea except for some potential fluffish moments that they chapters could revolve around. Don't get me wrong, there will still be a story, not just endless fluff drabbles. I don't work like that. I'm just saying, I'm going to cater to myself and my audience. Also, I'm still not used to writing the characters of Fakir, Pike, Lilie, Ahiru, and an evil-yet-still-his-lovable-original-self Mytho. I'll work on it I promise. Okay enough whining. I used Wikipedia for information about the pas de deux and other random websites. For the dance between Rue and Mytho, I used their dance from episode 21, "The Spinners." I don't know enough about ballet to make my own pas de deux. Liebe means love in German. I needed to find a German name that sounded like a girl's one because Princess Tutu is based off a German town and the girls tend to have German names and I needed one that identified with the theme and you know the rest. I hope you all will stick with me as I try to make this story into something we all can enjoy. Sayonara!**_


	2. Flying Undercover

_**Second chapter! Yay! I still have no idea what I'm going to do in the future. Not yay! I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I have some excuses but I won't bother with you with them. Just the usual; school. I've been watching writing tips videos to improve my writing, even if it is on fanfiction, and I wish to make it seem more apparent, kind of like training, only you guys get to read it so yay for you. I want you to get something really good to read cause it wouldn't be doing you respect if I gave you a story that was unappealing and bland. Now, without further ado, let us begin.**_

Chapter 2: Flying Undercover

"Hng!" Ahiru groaned, stretching as far down as she could. "Al...most...there..." She was in her morning ballet class, doing cool-down stretches. Her nose barely touched her right kneecap, her whole figure practically bent in half. "Yes, I did it!" she shouted and flung herself up again. It was a miracle that her spine still functioned.

"Miss Ahiru!" Mr. Cat snapped. Uh oh, she did it now. All the other dancers were still bent over in the same pose, turning their heads at the sudden outcry. "I understand that you are proud of your elastic abilities, but if you disturb the class again, I will have no choice but for you to marry me!"

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again!" Ahiru bent forward once more. Mr. Cat growled and licked his ear. The day went on without any other interruptions. Finally Mr. Cat called for them to come back to first position again.

"That's enough everyone. Please remember to continue your stretching exercises. Over time, you will gain access to much more complicated styles and dances. I expect you to be able to lower your head all the way to the middle of your thighs by the end of the month. With that all said, you are dismissed."

Ahiru gave a large sigh. Her legs were sore beyond belief. It was a pain to even walk. The students went out the studio door in a line, Mytho among them. Now was her chance to catch up to him. Ahiru began heading for him. Her two besties however stepped into the way.

"What were you thinking, you crazy duck? Yelling during class?" Pike said with disapproval.

"It's like you were totally hoping for it to end terribly," Lilie ended.

"I know, I know, it was bad. Can we do this later? I have someone I want to talk to," Ahiru strained her neck over the girls. They looked behind at the passing white haired boy. They smirked knowingly at each other and turned to Ahiru.

"Ohh. Okay. We see," Pike said in a slow, tricksy tone.

"Go on and win him, Ahiru!" Lilie cheered. Together they pushed her forward to the aforementioned boy.

"Woah! Aaahh... it hurts," she moaned. "Okay, I got to do this." She walked in awkward, painful lunges. "Hey Mytho." Suddenly she tripped doing one of her lunges and fell face first on the floor. Mytho then decided to acknowledge her existence.

He asked with a bored expression, "Are you okay?"

Ahiru grabbed her head. "I'm alright, yeah. Heh. This always seems to happen to me." Mytho ignored her and walked out. "No, I can't let him get away yet!" Ahiru muttered.

She ran to him as best she could. "Anyways, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me tagging along with you today. I don't really have anything else planned for the day, and it's been a while since we just walked together. I would be nice to spend time as friends, right?"

"Rue demands that I see her after every lesson," he replied without looking at her. On a nearby tree, a crow cawed at them. Mytho stopped to look at it. It cawed again and bobbed its head. "I suppose she wouldn't mind if I were 'hanging out' with a friend." He smiled mysteriously.

"Great! How about we go to the bridge by the river."

"Whatever you wish, Ahiru," Mytho wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Ahiru blushed.

"So, uh, those stretches huh; pretty difficult aren't they?"

"I've mastered those a long time ago. I wouldn't be able to make my partner look so good if I didn't. I promise I'll make you look alluring."

Ahiru shook her head violently and giggled. "Ha ha ha, you say the silliest things!" She searched her mind for another thing to say. "Oh, how's Rue? Your pas de deux was amazing. I wanted to congratulate her in person, but she ran out before I got the chance."

"Do not concern yourself with such a trivial matter. Focus on us now."

Ahiru squinted up at him, rubbing her chin in suspicion. "You sure are acting offbeat. You haven't been yourself lately. Is everything alright?" Of course everything wasn't alright! Mytho was suffering because of the Raven's blood. He wasn't his true self. She just had to act like she didn't know. He might reveal something to her as Ahiru.

Mytho grimaced, his hand clutching his chest. "I... I'm perfectly fine. Let us not speak of my wellbeing, when I am so interested in you."

"Me? What do you want to know about me? I'm not that interesting..."

"I wish to know all about your interests, everything about what makes your heart beat erratically." He pointed exactly where her heart was.

"Ah ah, I love dancing. Ballet has opened my world so much and given me freedom I've never experienced before. When I dance, I feel as though I'm flying, gracefully flapping my wings across the air." To emphasize, Ahiru did a pirouette.

Mytho chuckled darkly, and grabbed her hand. "Dance with me then, if that is what you really love." Ahiru eyed him again, very much aware of the dangers of dancing with a corrupt Mytho. Nonetheless, she accepted. What was the worst that could happen?

She twirled under Mytho hand, brought close to his torso. He leaned her back as she hung onto his neck. He brought her into an arabesque. She bent down, her hands interlocking in the front, and pulled back to meet Mytho's arms. This reminded her of her own pas de deux with the prince. How she longed for him to revert to his true self.

"You sway with all the grace of a swan. Such an improvement from your normal, clumsy ways. I must truly be a master if I can make even a duck dance impeccably." Ahiru sniffed at this. "Don't you agree that we make an amazing couple? We must keep this beauty alive for eternity. Pledge your love to me, and reject the outside world. Surrender yourself to the grandeur, and give me your heart."

Images of unmoving maidens held by crow figures flashed through Ahiru's mind.

"No, I can't. I can't let you put the spell on me!" Ahiru shouted. She pulled her hands away from Mytho's grasp. He let out a sharp breath. He grabbed Ahiru's wrist, locking her in place. Their eyes locked in a furious battle of emotions.

"You dare spurn my allure?! You who should grovel at my feet?!" he exclaimed with a pained look.

Ahiru closed her eyes and yelled, "Let go of me Mytho! You're my friend, stop it!" He grunted, but managed to release her. She rubbed her sore skin and looked back to Mytho. He was panting heavily, his irises changing from golden to pink. "Mytho?" Ahiru reached for him.

He stepped back and said, "Leave me be! I-I shouldn't... I can't... not my friends... cursed Raven..." He turned around and walked away, staggering slightly every few steps.

What was that? Did Mytho really just try to take her heart? What was going on with him? After contemplating it for a few moments, Ahiru went after him. Mytho was already far down the path. "Hey, where are you going?" He didn't even look at her. She mentally groaned, knowing it wasn't going to be easy. "Come on, don't just leave without telling me anything. What's happening?" He glared at her. That stopped her in her tracks. Ugh, why did he have to make everything so hard? Ahiru summoned her fleeting courage and grasped his arm. "Please Mytho." Her expression was pleading.

Mytho's face was hidden by his hair, concealing his blatant feelings. "Ahiru, please leave me alone. I do not want to hurt you."

"Why do you think you are going to hurt me? I don't feel unsafe. I trust you."

"But I can! I can't explain it... but you are my friend; I don't want to. I'm not myself... I'm not the prince of the story. I don't deserve to be with those so pure." Once again, he broke away from Ahiru.

"I'm not gonna allow you to go that easily!" she yelled.

Mytho escaped deep into the neighboring forest. Ahiru called out to him as she passed the towering, dark green trees. She heard nothing except for the ambience of quiet, forest sounds and little, chittering animals. Time slowed down to a halt. The sunlight warmed Ahiru's peachy skin, easing her. She turned her head and happened to find Mytho standing in a small clearing. "Thank goodness I found y-" Ahiru shut her mouth when she saw him.

Mytho held a petite, yellow bird in his palm. On closer inspection, Ahiru could see it was a canary chick.

"Oh, that must be one of Mrs. Canary's babies. He's not a baby anymore though. I wonder why he's stopped here." Ahiru walked to the non-moving boy. "He's cute isn't he? That's Mrs. Canary's third chick. He's the youngest."

"Such a small and fragile creature. He's incredibly soft."

"He sure is. That's the canary you saved when you fell. That was when you met Princess Tutu, right?"

Mytho instantly snapped to Ahiru. "You know of Princess Tutu?!"

Ahiru shrunk back at her mistake. "Um... no, not really. It was a rumor I heard floating around at school. It faded after a while so I don't think anyone remembers anymore."

"Oh..." Silence.

"I know that Princess Tutu must be very kind if she saved you. You're also very kind, Mytho. You care a lot about every creature."

"Princess Tutu is very kind..." He was ignoring her insight, much to her chagrin.

Mytho's gaze returned to the bird. He used a single finger to brush the chick's wings and beak. "There once was a prince who lived in a kingdom far, far away. He was loved by all and loved everyone. His compassion was as far reaching as his kingdom. His only hatred, was for the demon Raven. I wonder if he has vanished, never been seen again. Such warm-heartedness could never last in the world, hm." It was the tale of the Prince and the Raven.

Ahiru puckered her lips and said, "That's simply not true! There can be kindness in this world alongside evil. Good doesn't have to expire." Mytho stopped brushing the canary. "Mytho, is there any point to this story?"

"I don't know. Is there a point to any of this?"

Ahiru sighed, putting a hand to her forehead. "I guess we can never be sure. All this pondering is making my head hurt. Come on! How about I show you where to find food for Mrs. Canary's kid." Mytho nodded in agreement.

Ahiru rummaged around a bush by the duo. Tiny blue berries were plucked from their stems. She handed them to Mytho, instructing him to let the chick pick at the berries himself. Mytho grinned when the fledgling pecked and swallowed a berry. In a gleeful stupor, he looked at Ahiru. She couldn't help grinning back. It was relieving to see him act innocent, almost childlike. Maybe there was hope yet.

All of the sudden, a flash of black shot towards the little bird. Mytho pulled him to his chest just in time. The black thing soared upwards and cawed. It was a crow, flapping in midair.

Mytho glowered. "Why are you here? You disturb my only time of peace!" More crows began coming. "Be gone lowly minions. Your presence is unwanted!"

"Your only time of peace? Don't make me laugh." A tornado of black feathers swirled in the air next to that first crow. A girl in a dark tutu materialized, arms waving up and down in the air.

"Kraehe," Mytho growled. The princess landed daintily on the ground. She smirked at the pair before her. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I got worried when you didn't report to me. One of my spies told me that you were trying to steal a girl's heart, but I would never imagine it to be Ahiru. It's almost too good to be true. I figured that I would pay a visit and see how the job was going. Perhaps, I came at an inconvenient time?"

Mytho tensed up and put an arm out protectively across Ahiru. "I don't want to make anyone suffer. I'm not going to take Ahiru's heart, and I'm not going to let you make me."

Kraehe pursed her lips. "Don't be rash now. A heart for my father is the most important goal. He will bless our marriage as a token of gratitude, and we will live together forever. Our missing happily ever after. We need a heart to do this, my love. Ahiru's heart will be as good as anything. Better than anything actually. All you have to do is finish the deed, Mytho. Then it can all be over, and you and I will be together forever."

Mytho furrowed his eyebrows, pain clearly written on his face. He glared at Kraehe. "Shut up you stupid girl. You do not make the decisions for me. I am your prince! You obey me! And I decide what will be, not your ineffective father. Ahiru will not be touched, and neither shall this bird." Kraehe's eyes watered. Tears began to spill down her cheeks. Ahiru gasped.

"This... this isn't how it should be... You're supposed to love me. Why..." She leaped towards Mytho. She grabbed his hand with feathers soon circling in a spiral. They disappeared as the wind died down. Mrs. Canary's chick flew by, which Ahiru thankfully caught. Oh no, she thought. What was she going to do?

Ahiru apologized to hatchling about everything that had transpired and offered to let him rest in her dorm. He tweeted in agreement. Ahiru returned to the academy and to her dorm. She fed the bird some seeds before settling on the cushioned seat by the window. She exhaled deeply, thinking of the day's events. She apologized mentally to Mytho. She never meant for him to be in pain. She just wished there was something she could do, anything at all. Ahiru glanced at her new guest.

"Maybe there is one thing I can do." Her pendant glowed rosy red, transforming her into Princess Tutu. She picked up the bird and leapt out the window, into the deep night.

Doing grand jetés, Tutu reached the boys dormitory quickly. She went to the outside of Mytho's quarters.

"Hold tight now." She spun her legs in a fouetté. Long, flowering vines sprouted from beneath her feet, lifting her into the air. Soon she was on par with the window. She knocked lightly on the pane. The window opened after a few moments. Mytho peered out, his features illuminated by a blue glow.

"Tutu?" he said aloud.

"Hello my prince."

He stared at her, blinked his eyes rapidly, rubbed them for good measure, and looked at her once again. "You're still here. This isn't a dream!" His mouth widened into a smile, still in disbelief.

She giggled at his enthusiasm. "No, this isn't a dream. I wanted to show you this little chicky here. I have a feeling you are acquainted." She handed the bird to him. He took him in his hands, gazing at the fluffy creature.

"I never said sorry for what happened. Can you forgive me, son of Mrs. Canary?" asked Mytho. The fledgling chirped. "Thank you...my friend. I should apologize to Ahiru also, if I can even face her again. Even now the Raven's blood calls out to me, whispering for a heart. I'm unable to resist it anymore..."

Princess Tutu caressed Mytho's cheek, a mirror to the previous day's action. "I believe in you. You are a loving and true prince. There is strength in your heart to stand up to the Raven. You are the hero of your story."

Mytho's eyes glistened. "I'm scared Tutu. Will I inflict pain unto all who try to help me? I want to be loved. I can not stand to be hated."

Tutu leaned in closer. "Be courageous Mytho. Fight the role you were given. Have hope." He searched her face, for what she did not know. Mrs. Canary's chick took to the air, leaving the princess and prince in his wake. Tutu made to join him when Mytho clutched her hand.

"Please don't go! I want to see you." His voice brimmed with yearning and fear.

"I have to," she replied, taking off once again. She hopped from the vines and disappeared into the night. Mytho watched after her longingly. The distant sound of cogs turning was inaudible in the dark.

 _ **Whew! I thought I'd never finish that. By the time you read this now, I have graduated from my school. Which school it is, I will not say, but it will involve a lot more homework. Doesn't really narrow it down, does it? I'm going to be busy this Summer so let's see what happens. I hope I didn't make Mytho OOC. Somehow this chapter kinda went crazy than from what I imagined, especially with the appearance of Kraehe. Leave your thoughts on the characters' behaviors. Did I make the chapter too long? I have some more ideas for future chapters which I'm sure you peeps will like *wink wink.* P.S. Did you like how I included Mrs. Canary's chick?**_


	3. Realizations

_**Everyone likes this story so much, and I like this story so much~ Smiling 'till my mouth craaaaaammmpss~ Hello everybody. Time for another chapter of this lovely fanfiction. So sorry to keep you waiting. The main reason has been that I was creating my own original story, and it was taking a lot of time. Still haven't finished the first chapter yet, but I promise that it won't interfere with my time here. Oh and by the way, I won't do Ahiru's POV through italics any longer since that is a sign of amateur work and I wish to improve my writing. I will re-edit those chapters to change it to third person, keeping the flow consistent. Now, without further ado, I shall begin...**_

Chapter 3: Realizations

Ahiru yawned while waking up the next morning. She hauled herself to her feet and opened her window. A volley of small, brown avians shot into the room. They swarmed around her, pecking every exposed part of her body.

"Alright, I'm getting it," she whined. She took out a bowl, still covered in birds, and filled it with seeds, sitting it by the window. The birds shifted to their meal and left the rather ruffled Ahiru to her own devices. She mused, "They're so cute. Grabby, but cute." She sat on the window ledge, gazing at Mytho's dorm room. Once again his curtains were closed. Ahiru sighed, her heart aching for him. The hurt he held...at his circumstances, at the Raven, at Princess Tutu, at himself mostly. She was not truly prepared for the trial of healing his more...volatile tendencies. He was just so persuasively charming! Not to mention that he was increasingly becoming more interested in her. Not that that was a bad thing! It was somewhat nice, interesting, almost rom- Ahiru smacked her head onto the ledge. No no no she couldn't think that thought! It was presumptuous of her to even consider the prince imagining that. Not that she wouldn't want him to- Stop it!

By then it was 8 o'clock, and Ahiru was forced to rush to her morning class. After she changed into her practice clothes, she watched the advanced students, Mytho and Rue among them, come in. His pink eyes widened when Ahiru was seen by Mytho. He moved to speak with her, but then his possessive partner embraced him, giving him a stern look. His perpetual frown deepened. He however did not go to Ahiru. This left a sour feeling for her. Clearly he was going to apologize for the trouble he gave her yesterday, as he had told Princess Tutu. Rue shouldn't have stopped him from doing that then. Ahiru shook her head, mentally chiding herself for acting so bold. It wasn't Rue's fault. She just didn't know that expressing regret would be good, practically helpful for Mytho. He deserved the chance to ask forgiveness, to purge the Raven's blood at least a little bit. Rue simply couldn't see this yet.

The lesson proceeded as usual; Ahiru trying her best to keep up with the increasingly difficult poses while everyone else aced it. Groaning, she wished she had even an ounce of the magical talent Princess Tutu had, if only to make it through her daily routine. After everyone was dismissed, Ahiru navigated her way through her classmates towards the end of the hallway. Along the way, she heard furious whispers from the girls about, bad boy Mytho, who apparently was dangerous, making him pretty hot. Ahiru rolled her eyes. Good natured Mytho. Being hot. The notion was so ridiculous she almost laughed.

Of course at that moment, Ahiru was spun around to reveal Mytho standing over her, a mysterious and threatening aura surrounding him.

The other students gasped. "Bad boy Mytho is talking to Ahiru!? What could he be doing talking to her?" they whispered among themselves.

"Ahiru, let's go somewhere more private. I need to tell you something."

"O-okay!" she squeaked out. He took her behind the building where a few green trees hid them from view.

"I'd like...to apologize for my...improper behavior yesterday," Mytho started. "I realize that I was self-assertive to a fault and caused you discomfort." He looked down, scratching his hand nervously. "I'd understand if you'd want to avoid me..."

Ahiru grabbed his hands, determination and passion painting her face. "Are you kidding? You're crazy if you think I would want to give you up! No way, not on your life! You will always be my friend no matter what happens. Being a weirdo won't keep me away. I'm a weirdo myself. Oh no, did I really just say that? I'm such a ditz. I should really stop talking now."

Mytho chuckled, "Such a heartfelt declaration. You must hold a large heart if you can be so kind after I had hurt you like that. Better be careful with that heart. You never know if it will be broken, or stolen." Ahiru glared at him, highly suspicious and waiting for an explanation. He smirked in that subtle way of his, and walked off.

"So much for that," Ahiru muttered, confused and irked but nonetheless okay with the problem's resolution.

When he was out of sight, Mytho sighed, in pain. Apologizing to Ahiru was harder than he imagined it would be. The Raven's blood was driving him insane. It was a drive, pushing him more and more to the edge; the edge of some looming horror, and right now, all he wanted was a heart. He was so close to getting Ahiru's heart, the pure, beautiful thing. He could almost hear Princess Tutu's gasps when she would realize he had done the deed. The sick side of him found pleasure in that, her shock and suffering. No, it was the evil inside him, not the actual prince of the story, thinking these horrendous things! Even if his friend was willing to give herself up at that very moment, it would be betraying her if he fed what was essentially her soul to the Raven.

Mytho headed to the top of an empty hill to be unbothered by any nosy students. He gazed up at the overhead clouds. Oh how he yearned to return to his kingdom in the storybook...to be free of the Raven's curse...to just be with Princess Tutu without anyone interfering. That thought stopped Mytho's mind. Where did that come from? Ridiculous, seeing how foolish it was. He could never see Tutu unless he was trying to take a girl's heart, so what would even be the point? Even though that was true, it still was not fair to him! Was it wrong to want time with his princess, with no interlopers meddling in it. Was that too much to ask? Too much for the kind, tender prince who loved everyone and was loved by everyone...?

Suddenly a vicious feeling ripped through his heart and mind. Mytho gasped, clutching at his chest.

"Cruel Raven! Piercing me when I am at my weakest. So...typical of him," Mytho murmured darkly. "Of course his curse would target my emotions dealing with her. She dances in my every thought. It's as though I cannot avoid her. Love...affection...sorrow...loneliness. These feelings tell me that I...want her? What do I even want her for? I...don't understand these emotions. Why can't I understand my own heart?!" Tears streamed down his face. Pain coursed through his body, a clash between good and evil waging in his mind. His innocent persona was quickly fading from existence the more he thought of the white ballerina. Finally, Mytho cried to the sky, "Must I pierce this heart again to rid my mind of Princess Tutu?!"

In the world of gears, Mytho's shout echoed across the turning machines, reaching the sleeping old man who had not woken up in all the time that had passed.

The prince's voice smacked Drosselmeyer out of his fiendish dreams to the ground. "Wha-wha-who? What was that pitiful voice that woke me up? Was it the tainted prince I heard or just some dying creature who doesn't have the decency to stay quiet?" Drosselmeyer picked himself up and summoned a large gear. He scrutinized the current scene in front of him. "My my, if it isn't our anti-hero, Mytho. Has his Raven bathed emotions come to haunt him further? An extra dose of despair always does the tragedy well; misery is such wonderful entertainment. But what could cause such turmoil in the young boy's heart?" Drosselmeyer looked even closer into the picture. Mytho knelt down, his hand reaching out. It was an echo of the great pas de deux he shared with Princess Tutu the night he had received the heart shard of love. Then he lowered his head.

"Tutu..." Mytho choked out, barely a whisper.

"WHAT? The boy has fallen for Princess Tutu? The all loving, corrupted prince has chosen his savior as the focus of his passion? But that means the dynamic of the tale has transformed dramatically! No longer will he pursue a heart simply for the sake of the Raven, but for the sake of love?" Drosselmeyer paced across the gear serving as his floor. "This could ruin my magnificent tragedy! If the main love interest were to chase only one princess, he could cast aside his malevolent instincts to be with her! Princess Kraehe would be devastated, yes that's given, but she would not be able to do anything about the prince's affections anymore than completely destroying his heart, to which the sword that could pierce it is gone! And then Tutu would not transform into a speck of light after confessing to the boy because he would be the one confessing to her! This simply will not do, not if I am to devastate the players in this story!"

Drosselmeyer was about to find a crank and change the course of the tale when a thought popped in his head. "Although..." he said with a devious smile on his face, akin to that of an insane person. "This could progress another way. If I were put the pieces into position, I could achieve an even greater ending than before. Yes, if I let this new gear turn, I could unleash havoc on all the characters by just this chapter." Drosselmeyer laughed. "Oh how I delight in my wondrous, writing wiles."

Drosselmeyer then stepped into the land of Golden Crown Town. Mytho was too wrapped in his crying to notice that the wind had stopped blowing. In fact, the whole world had stopped moving. Even a bird in the distance was stuck in mid-flight. The colors of everything had become muted, faded to the point of almost nonexistence.

"Having troubles, my boy?" a voice from seemingly nowhere prodded.

Mytho instantly snapped up, searching for the owner of the mysterious voice. "Who are you? It is rude to interrupt someone when they are having a personal moment," he groused.

"Could it be lady difficulties? Maybe a certain ballerina that holds a great deal of warmth, especially for you?"

Mytho blushed ever so slightly and continued looking for the person talking. "How do you know about her? Are you an apparition of my own mind made real to torture me? Although, this one seems to have a mocking sense of humor." Mytho steeled himself. "Reveal yourself so that I may strike you down!"

"Very testy, aren't you, prince?" The voice had moved somewhere else. "It would be wise to listen to someone who only wishes to help you."

"Help me?" Mytho scoffed. "An unseeable being would be of no use to me. What good would you serve?"

"Motivation, child. You lack initiative to act upon this special emotion you have now discovered. You are nothing but a half filled husk of a person. You do not know what it means to be loved for you have forgotten the very nature of love itself. Tutu will always be out of your reach for she is far from you. For that, you shall be defeated until the end of time. That is, unless you are willing to take my counsel."

Mytho stared blankly into the distance. "Love. If I were to lose Tutu's love, then the small light kindled in my chest would snuff out and vanish along with her. I...I couldn't bear that. What is it you suggest then, bothersome apparition?"

Drosselmeyer laughed wickedly. "Yes, that's the spirit! Let me set your stage; though it may be normally impossible for you to see Princess Tutu on your own accord, this time, you shall be the one to call her out!"

"How?"

"You must be villainous and force her out of her hiding. Once you have captured her attention, you will have her all to yourself, including the nice bonus of having done something selfish. You deserve to act selfish, Mytho, because you are the prince of the story. Royalty is entitled to have benefits since they already sacrifice themselves for their own kingdom. Let your kingdom return themselves in favor." Drosselmeyer finally displayed himself in the sky, above his prey. "And," he added, "You can capture a heart for the Raven. Killing two birds with one stone, eh? Couldn't do it any better yourself."

It was genius. Mytho was dully surprised to find that he could not be more pleased. It was the finest way to find this stranger of a crush. The alignment could not be more perfect in his eyes. "I approve of the plan. Thank you, mysterious being, for the chance to claim my princess and my freedom. Now I must go after Tutu." Before he went down the hill though, Mytho turned back to Drosselmeyer and asked, "Have I seen you before?" But by then, the old man was already gone.

Meanwhile, Ahiru was humming to herself. She was walking home after her interaction with Mytho. Though he had left her with a few questions, she got more answers in the end, and that made her glad. She was reaching him, she just knew it. There was always hope. Suddenly a scream pierced the air, shocking Ahiru out of her good mood.

"What's happening?!" she exclaimed. She ran to the source of the scream, a plaza in town. A ring of people were surrounding two figures on a black pedestal. On closer examination, Ahiru saw that the pedestal was made of humanoid crows, and that the two figures were Mytho, in his crow outfit, and a girl being dipped in his arms. The girl was holding a dagger with a black handle right above her chest.

"Please don't do it, Opfern!" a woman cried from the ring.

"Quiet peasant!" Mytho snarled. He lowered his head, murmuring, "Don't listen to her, my love. Her words will only stain your glory. Keep that dagger close to your heart, further my goal, and sustain our romance. You'll do this, won't you?"

"Yes Mytho," Opfern replied, a distant, untroubled look on her face.

Mytho smirked, looking back up and shouting, "Princess Tutu! Reveal yourself to me or suffer the provoking of an innocent death!"

What was he doing, Ahiru thought, confused and distressed by this abrupt downward turn in Mytho. Nonetheless, she had to stop him before a suicide would be on her hands.

She hid behind a wall and transformed into the lovely Princess Tutu, leaping over the people.

Mytho could not hide his delight. "Finally, I got a chance to see you," he said, beaming. He let go of Opfern and hoped over to Tutu, just a few feet before her. "Begone onlookers or instead witness your nightmare!" The people were reluctant to go, but would not see the poor girl harmed on their part. Mytho then turned back to Tutu. "I apologize for having to lure you out with a threat. I didn't know if you would come otherwise. I'm so glad you did though," he smiled.

"Mytho, I don't understand this," Tutu said, shaking her head. "Why do you want to see me?"

Mytho walked to her, she nervous, and took her hands, placing them on his chest. "I want you for more than just restoring my heart; I want your answers. I yearn to know more. Beyond just answers. I want to know you. To dance with you. To have you for all my own."

Tutu blushed wildly in response. "I...uh..."

"And," Mytho said while leaning in closer, "Once I give Opfern to the Raven, we can finally be undisturbed and all our aching shall be no more, my princess."

The mention of the Raven broke the enchantment Mytho seemed to have put on Tutu as she backed away from him. "No...I'm sorry Mytho. No matter how much I want to...talk with you, I can't let you take anyone's heart."

"Please reconsider. I do not want to fight for this."

"I don't want this either," she smiled, sympathetically.

"I do wish you will rethink your decision," he sighed.

"Such a shame I will have to do this now. Please still think of me lovingly. Opfern, say your last words!"

No!" Tutu gasped.

"Yes Mytho. I shall see you in heaven." She poised the dagger, ready to impale herself.

"Please Miss Opfern! Why are you doing this? Why drive yourself to the brink of death?"

"To have a beautiful story made about me," Opfern answered.

"Why would your death be a beautiful story?" Tutu asked, beginning her healing dance.

"Stop Tutu," Mytho hissed.

"A tragic love story is the most revered story of all. The tale of two star-crossed lovers, born only to meet in a death embrace. It is magnificent! Romeo and Juliet were preserved forever, worshipped by all couples to emulate their love, even after death, so why shouldn't I? Let my name be preserved through the ages!"

Tutu flapped her arms like wings behind her back and knelt to the ground with one leg tucked in, the other extending out. "I understand your wish to be remembered fondly and forever. It's a wish most people want. However, you cannot sacrifice yourself for fame. Your love will be in vain and your memory tarnished instead of worshipped. You set yourself up for disappointment through your search for a tragic romance. You cannot love on the feeling of self sacrifice alone." Her words echoed in Mytho and Opfern, stilling them. It was hauntingly familiar to Mytho and a revelation for Opfern. Tutu slowly stood up, "You may not live in the mind of the world forever, but you can create the greatest love story to you in your life. Set free yourself of your concerns of others and find the one that will make you truly happy, without sacrificing your being."

With a tremble, Opfern dropped the dagger, which disappeared into a single crow feather, breaking off into a million pieces and faded away. She closed her eyes and fell off the humanoid crows, already sinking into the ground. Tutu leapt to her rescue, barely having enough time to catch her.

"You are an amazement, Princess Tutu," Mytho said in a quiet voice. She watched him, no emotions on her face except for affection and annoyance. "Though I have failed this time, I will come back for you. I hope you look forward to it." With that, Mytho disappeared into a flurry of feathers.

"Oh dear," she said to herself, placing a hand on her cheek.

The girl in her arms stirred. "I will not be someone's sacrifice," she mumbled. Tutu eventually left her by the entrance to a house, taking off into the sunset and transforming back into a girl.

When she was by herself, she shrieked so loudly it scared off the nearby crows. "Why Mytho whyyyyyyy!"

"Well that was rather entertaining," Drosselmeyer said to himself, having witnessed the entire spectacle. "I very much agreed with Opfern and was rooting for her to kill herself, but of course it didn't work out that way. After all, the story never knows where it is going. The thoughtless prince certainly provides enough drama to keep this tale moving. I'm eager to see if Tutu or any other unfortunate girl will be able to survive Mytho's love quest. Oh little duck, you have your hands quite full, don't you..."

 _ **Yes finally done! I think that's how I feel about finishing all fanfiction chapters now haha! I must admit though, I was putting this off for way to long and I apologize so much for that. I am keeping a hold on myself though, pushing these babies out one way or another. It is a new year after all. My final notes on this; Mytho was called a bad boy in either episode 13 or 14 so it wasn't completely out of line, Mytho being so, uh, *extra* is because I thought that as a prince he would do something more dramatic than any common villain would, Opfern means sacrifice in German, which I thought was pretty fitting for this chapter, and also Tutu's dance at the end with the whole "wings" thing was taken from Swan Lake's the dying swan segment where Odette was doing the same thing as she was dying. I gotta lot of good ideas for romantic scenes between Mytho and Tutu planned ahead so stay tuned my readers!**_


	4. Lovestruck Pinnings

_**Ugh, I was rereading the first three chapters of this story, and oh my gosh, I just cringe at myself. I tell instead of show, I write the characters off in such a boring way, and I even made mistakes in the spelling/grammar! Aaaaaaaaaaagggghhhh! I know I'm still a beginner and on my way along the path of improvement, but writing and making it look good is just so-so tedious! I'm working on it though, I'm working on it. Onwards with the story!**_

Chapter 4: Lovestruck Pinnings

No offense to Mytho or anything, but Ahiru was getting rather fed up with him. You'd think that he would have given up trying to steal maidens' hearts by now, but nope! He's just been waving the girls in his face and calling for her, every, single, time. Snatching a maiden for the Raven is one thing; snatching her to summon the magical white princess was a whole other. Couldn't they dance over it instead of making a battle out of every encounter? It'd certainly be more fun.

Ahiru tapped her fingers on her desk, slowly wasting away from boredom. Stuck learning about old Shakespearian sonnets, taught by Mr. Cat of course, was not how she wanted to spend her time. It was as interesting as reading the dictionary. However, it did allow Ahiru's mind to wander to the noble prince of her dreams; the wonderful (and at times annoying) Mytho. Ahiru sighed unconsciously.

Mytho wasn't the person she once had fell in love with, that was for certain. She could blame the Raven's blood for that. Unfortunately, there was a cynicism to him now, one she could see in the way he treated those he had lured. Rue always got the worst of it though, making Ahiru's heart lurch for her in sympathy. The thought of Rue, tears streaming, lying on the ground with Mytho standing above her in steely indifference made Ahiru wriggle in her seat.

Ahiru's gaze switched from the teacher in front to the adjacent window. A feather-cladded Mytho with a hand on her cheek came to mind, making her blush. Even thinking about him filled her stomach with fluttering butterflies. Then a different Mytho popped into her head, wearing nothing but a white shirt, golden eyes filled with majesty and wonder. This was the real Mytho, the one she had fallen in love with. In her mind, they twirled in the air, unable to look away, leaning in closer and closer until-

"Miss Ahiru!" Mr. Cat yowled, yanking the red-head out of her fantasies. "Your disinterest in the marvelous works of Shakespeare, while understandable for a person of your age, does not excuse your blatant daydreaming." The rest of the class stared at her from their seats. "Though you must have been dreaming of marriage with me, I'm afraid Shakespeare must come before such important matters!"

Red creeped into Ahiru's cheeks, flushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry sir! It won't happen again!"

Rue, from the front, smirked, the discreet ghost of a smile upon her lips.

* * *

"C'mon Ahiru, slacking off in Mr. Cat's class? You might as well give up on school altogether!" Pike scolded after the lesson was over. The trio of best friends were hanging around the hallways outside of Mr. Cat's classroom. Pike's hands rested on her hips, scrutinizing the shuffling student in front of her.

Lilie poked Ahiru between her ribs, earning a squawk from her. "Yeah you silly duck! If you married Mr. Cat, then there'd be no way you could be with the magnificent Mytho!"

Ahiru made a sound that was a mixture between a cough and a laugh, choking on it all the same.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Pike pointed her index finger upright in enlightenment. She quickly moved her arm around Ahriu's shoulders. Lilie took her cue and did the same. "We've been letting poor Ahiru flounder on her own for too long! It's time we grip her love problems by the horns." They started walking in unison, dragging the unsuspecting girl in their surprisingly strong hands. "Lilie! Commence Operation Sitting Duck! Don't worry Ahiru, we got you covered. True love all the way!"

"Yeah, go Ahiru! If it doesn't work out in the end, you can always come back to us crying, collapsed in a heap, forever shackled by your rejection."

"What..." Ahiru said, dazed by all the sudden action. Together, they zoomed through the hallways.

"Over there!" Pike exclaimed when they reached the first floor. She pointed at a familiar white haired boy, watching the fountain, through the window.

"Oh no," Ahiru said, the purpose of their journey finally dawning on her. "No, no, no. Pike you can't make me go talk to him! I'm a mess. I'll just creep out the small part of him that still likes me."

"Don't be so pessimistic, Ahiru," Lilie chirped, "It'll be alright; you'll kill him with your clumsiness and then we can hold a funeral together!"

"Lilie!"

Pike flung open the window. "No time for worrying about it now. We believe in you."

Together they said, "Now go get him!" and tossed her right out the window.

Ahiru tucked in her precious head and knees and started rolling towards Mytho. With a thud, she stopped, the stone bench he was sitting on in her way.

"Hello Ahiru," he said in a soft voice.

"Hey Mytho," she replied, sprawled across the ground, her eyes replaced with swirling spirals, too dizzy to move. After regaining her sense of balance, she stood up, brushed the dirt off her uniform and stood next to her oh-so-obvious crush. "Can I sit with you, please? Unless you just want to be alone, which obviously you do since of course you wouldn't want to be seen with me, you're so popular now, and I'm just a rambling weirdo, and oh gosh, I'm rambling again, and you probably just want to enjoy your quiet time, and I'm just interrupting it here, and I should just go, and-" By then, Ahiru was huffing, almost tearing up from lack of air.

"You may sit here," said Mytho, a trace of amusement on his face.

"Oh," Ahiru paused, shutting her open mouth. "Thanks." She sat down next to him at the edge of the bench so that she wouldn't touch him by accident. She wouldn't want to make him any more uncomfortable than he probably already felt, right?

They did not speak for a while. Ahiru did her best not to sneak a glance at Mytho every second, though the temptation was slowly erupting inside of her. She started trembling in her spot.

"Ahiru," Mytho spoke suddenly, "What do you think of me?"

She snapped her head in his direction. "Huh?" What?! Why was he asking her that? Was this some trap by Drosselmeyer to get her to vanish? Whatever the case, she'd have to be careful of her answer, lest she disappear into a speck of light. "Um...well...I think...that you are kind and compassionate person." Once the words came out, they wouldn't stop flowing. "You're patient and understanding, you're strong, yet graceful. You're an amazing dancer too. Despite your outbursts sometimes, I know you're a good person at heart." She looked down at her hands, resting upon her lap. "You've just...lost your way."

Mytho watched her without saying anything. Then his gaze returned to the fountain. "You seem to know a lot about me," he finally said.

Ahiru nervously blushed and scratched her head. "Ha ha well sometimes I have my moments."

He turned back to her and reached for her braid. He twirled the hair around his finger, much to her embarrassed bewilderment. "Though, I've only ever heard one person say such compliments about me before." He looked into her eyes, revealing the pinkness of his own.

Ahiru gulped. "M-maybe we're both just perceptive?"

Mytho inched a little closer. "Perhaps. But then, the real question is why."

Ahiru kept silent. What could she say?

Just as she was about to try and give an answer, hesitantly and quite scared, a giant, donkey head popped up behind them.

Ahiru jumped into the air. "Qua-!" She quickly placed a hand over her mouth.

"Good afternoon sir Mytho. You're looking fine today," the donkey person said. "Oh hi Ahiru. How's it going? Any luck with Fakir yet?"

Ahiru decided to ignore that last question. "H-Hermia, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm not Hermia; I'm Miss Bottom, the messenger of love." She made a heart for emphasis.

"But we already know that it's y-"

"Shhh!" Hermia looked both ways. "People might overhear. I don't want my secret identity revealed again. That'd be even more humiliating." Ahiru nodded in understanding. She could relate to her need for secrecy.

Hermia returned her attention to the duo in front of her. "Well anyways, I have your weekly ton of love letters and confessions, Mytho. You might...want to even consider reading them this time." Hermia opened her tan satchel and took out a letter, a heart sealing it on the back. She handed it to its recipient. Then she took out another one. And another one. And another one. And another one... By then, Mytho was holding a foot-long pile of letters in both his hands.

"Y-you get all these confessions each week?" asked Ahiru, staring at the large pile.

"I seem to be popular amongst the student body."

"Oh he is!" Hermia added. "All the girls love him, except for me of course. Lysander's wonderful..."

Mytho chuckled, his eyes opening in an wicked gaze towards the messenger before him. "Miss Bottom, you humor me. Perhaps the pure-hearted one for me is among those lovely ladies?"

Ahiru scrunched her face together, her nose turned up, mouth puckered out. "Yeah, sure they are. It's not like there's someone else who only wants to the best for you, or who want's to just see you smile, or feel your soft, flowing locks!" She said too much. SHE SAID TOO MUCH. Mytho and Hermia stared at her, confused and almost certainly weirded out. "Just a thought," Ahiru muttered in defeat, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Anyways," Hermia said, turning to Mytho. "I hope you find the one you're searching for. I was lucky enough to find Lysander, thanks to...to..." Hermia rubbed her arm in distress. "I...I don't remember. All I can think of is this terrible darkness, swallowing me up with hopelessness and despair, and a great swan driving it away with light. Ha, it's probably just a fragment from a dream or something, though it always seems to be the only thing I can recall from that time." Mytho stared at her, visibly shaken by what she had said. Ahiru did her best not to show her awkward unease with Hermia's memories.

"Anyhow, I have to get back to Lysander. He...he wants me to pose for one of his sculptures again." Miss Bottom placed her hands on her cheeks in bashful excitement. She regained her composure and said with a wave, "Good-bye!" With that, she ran off into the distance.

"Hermia really is the lucky one," Ahiru said wistfully, still looking at the place where she had left.

"She may be," Mytho replied, finally speaking. Ahiru had almost forgotten that he was still there. "However, I intend to have destiny choose me as one of her lucky victors. Wish me well, my friend." He bowed and left to who knows where.

"Oh..." Ahiru blushed.

* * *

Drosselmeyer, the ever present observer of the story, twisted the hair under his chin as he watched the prince walk away and the heroine slowly go the other direction in an almost drunken manner, pink staining her face. "Ah, the characters' goals have deepened. Excellent. Now we can add more to their development and complicate the tale further. Whether it will help them or lead closer to the brink of despair is yet unknown." He stood up from his sturdy rocking chair and gazed at the duo. Then he suddenly pirouetted and leapt onto the top of the chair, balancing impossibly on only one foot. "Still! The scene lacks anticipation, excitement, incentive for the characters to move. I can't have such boring peacefulness happen in my tragedy!"

He twirled in the air again and landed on both feet. "Now who will be my special helper?" With a flick of his hand, Drosselmeyer summoned his gear. "Shall I start with the protagonist?" An image of a cheery Ahiru popped into the inner frame of the gear. "Oh that'd be too easy, like picking on a defenseless child. I am above such low hanging fruit. It'd be quite dull anyways. The action always comes to her." Drosselmeyer flicked again and Fakir appeared. He was sitting on a rock, furiously scribbling onto a piece of paper. "What about this lad then? He certainly has a great amount of anguish for me to prey upon-uh I mean fully utilize." He snickered. "Well, I am saving him for a later...I'll let him be for now, but only to reach a dramatic payoff at _that_ point further in."

Drosselmeyer brought up Rue next. She was practicing her pointe skills, gently jumping at the top of her feet, tapping her ankle with other foot at every hop, for as long as she could. Her face was scrunched up, sweat sliding down her face. She was in pain, there was no doubt of that, yet she persisted. "Yes, even the princess of darkness needs to practice her moves. She had already failed once before, but still she continues to try? That's what I admire in characters like her though; even when it's hopeless in the end, she still tries. The age old story of humanity." At some point, Rue reached her goal and she stopped, smiling in exhausted disbelief. "Well, even if they do eventually succeed, it doesn't last. Happy endings never stay around for long..."

Rue took a small cloth and wiped the sweat from her face.

"I see you've finally figured out how to _hop_ ," a voice said from the studio's doorway.

Rue raised her head, suspiciously watching the boy leaning against the frame of the door. "Mytho...how nice of you to visit. Have you come to dance with me?" She eyed the stack in his hands. "What's that you have there?"

He stepped into the room and came to the barre. "These? Just the hopeless confessions of delusional schoolgirls. Nothing to worry about, even if you might as well be one of them." Rue gave him a sidelong glance. Mytho sensed her weak spot and smirked. "These confessions might not be so hopeless though after all. All these lovelorn letters are quite flattering." He waved a card in front of her face. She scowled at his taunting.

"Don't mock me. They're nothing more than clueless pawns to feed a heart for my father." She raised her arms and twirled towards Mytho, taking him away from the barre. He dropped the letters as Rue wrapped his arms around her waist. "Forget all those that are beneath you, prince Mytho. You are too wonderful for any common peasant to get her hands on you." She held his hand and bent backwards, lifting herself onto her foot and raising the other leg in the air. "Surrender yourself to the noble blood of the Raven, and love only me. Me and me alone. Ignore those unworthy of your devotion, so that we may greet our destiny together."

Mytho's eyes turned a deeper shade of pink. He brought his face close to her ear and whispered, "Such grand, enticing words won't work on me, you sly witch." Rue gasped. Her eyebrows knitted in sudden fear. Mytho came even closer, to the point where his lips brushed over her own. "I can have whomever I choose, because I am the prince, and to have you, when there are other, susceptible victims to pick, ones who actually have pure hearts; it would be like setting myself up for disappointment, though you should know all about that." Rue broke out of his grasp, panting nervously. Mytho chuckled, a crazy look seeping into his face. "I'll see you around, my _dearly_ beloved." With that, he left the poor girl in horrified confusion.

"Abandoned by her unfaithful betrothed, but still tempted by his seduction, the crow princess can do nothing except look on in helplessness," Drosselmeyer mused, watching the entire scene play out gleefully. "What can you expect though from those who believe in happy endings?"

* * *

Ahiru tapped danced her way forward, in much better spirits than she had earlier in the day. She was able to talk to the boy of her dreams without revealing her true feelings for him, at least for the most part. Just to spend a little time with him...She sighed happily. Maybe Pike and Lilie were really on to something.

All of a sudden, she heard a sound from behind the small grove of trees on the side of the path. Curious, she stepped closer to listen. It was a person...speaking? No, more like muttering to himself. She moved closer and hid behind a tree. It was Mytho, still holding a few love letters. Ahiru blew a hair strand out of her face, irked to see competition from her rivals again, not that she'd admit it.

"Stuck with these, how tiresome. What could I want with all these confessions? Oh, if only I could be rid of them," Mytho said aloud.

Well, Ahiru thought to herself with a sly smile, if he really wants to get his mind off of unnecessary letters, she could help with that. A visit from Princess Tutu should do the trick. It totally wasn't important that Tutu didn't do irregular trips like this; if it would make her prince happy, then it was worth it. "Here I go!"

A frown had set upon Mytho's face, boredom and a familiar pain pricking his heart, the cause of it. That changed though when Princess Tutu appeared from behind a tree, magical spotlight and blue atmosphere not far behind. Mytho struggled to gain control over himself upon the sight of her, but the Raven's blood quickly suppressed his small rebellion. "Tutu, to what do I owe this unusual delight?" he asked, a mysterious smile on his face.

"I overheard your irritation and wanted to cheer you up," she replied, equally mysterious.

"Thank you then, my lovely princess for gracing me with your presence. I would be most pleased if I could reward you for your troubles."

Mytho ripped open an envelope, pulling out the valuable contents from within. "Let's read one of these deplorable letters together then, shall we?" The color slowly started to drain from Tutu's face. She had a frightening idea on what was going to happen. "Dear Mytho, I love you," he read in a mocking tone. "Ever since you turned bad boy, I've been unable to stop thinking about you. Please notice me, my senpai. Love, your secret admirer. How original. Such tasteless language. To think that this would be what someone would send to a lover; pathetic."

"Don't say that..." Tutu said weakly.

"Oh, you want to hear another one?" Mytho said with a sick grin. He took out another letter. "Mytho, I must say, you've caught my attention. You have miraculously seemed to capture my heart. Meet me behind the theater, and you'll see how far my attention goes for you. My, that one was rather suggestive." He giggled. "Kraehe would not appreciate that girl's sentiments. I don't suppose you would either?"

Tutu gulped.

"Though, I wouldn't even dare go near her. If her so-called love is enough to turn her into a wench, then she is better fit to be the dirt I step on."

"Why are you being so vicious?" Tutu asked, shocked by his terrifying change.

"Because they deserve it!" he hissed.

He looked down at the letters again. "Let's see who else has fallen head over heels for me." He took out a third envelope. "Dearest Mytho, I must confess, I am completely in love with you. You make my world bright. My love for you is as deep as the ocean, my joy in your presence, a song. Though I am just a hippo girl who has never even talked to you, I will always be yours. Sincerely, your secret admirer." Suddenly, Mytho burst into crazed laughter. "This is the worst one by far! Such inelegant poetry. The union of a human and a hippo? Of a prince and a lowly animal? She should just shut herself away from all society to spare herself the humiliation." Then he ripped the letter into pieces. When the paper reached the ground, he stomped on it. "I shall do her a favor and destroy this nauseating evidence. She can just cry her eyes out until she drowns in her own tears."

"Mytho, stop!" Tutu cried. "How could you be so cruel! These girls were confessing to you from their hearts! Even if their feelings were not reciprocated by you, you mustn't treat them like they're worthless." She clutched her hands to her chest. "They're precious emotions that take a lot of courage to be shared. Love is fragile! It can be hurt so easily, and the way you would hurt those girls, when they have the ability to declare their love, it's...it's...it's horrible! It's absolutely heartbreaking!" With that, she crumpled to the ground on her knees, hands covering her face. Tears flowed down her cheeks, and the soft sound of her crying was unheard by the world, except for Mytho.

He stared at the beautiful princess in horror. "I...I made Tutu cry. I made her cry..." His eyes instantly turned their natural hue. "Oh, Tutu, no!" He ran to her and got on his knees too. He placed his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I can't believe I did this. Please don't cry. Please don't wear that look on your face. Oh, what have I done?"

Gently, she picked up her head and gazed at him sadly. "I know, Mytho...It's not your fault." He watched her hesitantly, as an animal would do to a stranger. She continued, "That wasn't really you saying all those mean things. You're a good prince, kind and loving. I...wouldn't hold it against you for what you did."

Mytho looked at her with tears in his eyes, and hugged her tightly. "I don't ever want to hurt you again," he whispered.

"You won't ever have to," she whispered back. "I'll be there for you, no matter what. Nothing can keep us apart, not even Raven's blood. Hope's light does not give into the darkness."

"Hope's light?" Drosselmeyer repeated out loud. "Hope only further tangles the chains of tragedy. If hope is light, then despair is its superior in darkness. Darkness can only grow Tutu; do you really have the strength to defeat it?" His musings faded into the gear world's nothingness.

 _ **Symbolic representation? Foreshadowing? Rising climax? Love scenes? That and much more, planned for the future. Stay tuned, even with my inconsistent update times! Improvement is inevitable! Also, I have now switched the story's cover from Princess Tutu saving Mytho in episode 14 to fanart of a Prince Siegfried kissing Tutu. I thought it'd be a bit more fitting, heh heh heh. Additionally, finally figured out the importance of using break up segment lines.**_


End file.
